Never Letting Him Go
by Sassy Kames
Summary: "Even though I made some god awful mistakes, you've always been the one for me. And I have you now. Never letting you go." Dominant Kendall. For kamesplus61!


**A/N **This is for Jarett, aka kamesplus61! The boy loves Kames with dominant Kendall so I wrote him a little one shot. Sorry that this isn't the one you requested dear! That one will take awhile so I did this instead. This could also be for that Kames day you were wanting to on the 1st. I'll be out of town so decided to get it up now. Either way, it's for you and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Never Letting Him Go**

The girl was pressing herself more into him, flirtatious smile on her face. He really wanted her to go the fuck away so he could find his boyfriend.

"What's the hurry, Blondie? Don't want to have fun with me again?" Again. Ksh, yeah right. That was one mistake he'd never forget and will never **ever **do again.

"Listen. I've told you this already: I'm not. interested. Get me? I have a boyfriend, you know I do. I'm not into you. I love him. He's all I love." Kendall Knight growled at Mercedes before deciding that James wasn't over in this area at the party and started to walk off.

The girl was pushy though, and stubborn. She stepped in front of the other blonde and smirked. Kendall sneered. "Is he really? Even when you were inside me instead of him, fucking me deep and hard till sunrise. Is he really all you love? Do you really love him? Surely not. You wouldn't have gone behind his back and-"

"Mercedes, shut the fuck up." the male growled before pushing her aside. She was persistent though and followed closely behind.

"Why? C'ome, baby, you're so good. You _make _me feel so good. Please, I need you again, need to feel you. James- James can't give you what you want."

Kendall, who'd been wondering where the hell his boyfriend was, froze before turning around. Mercedes was smiling coldly and had her hands on her curvy hips. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" he demanded softly and hard.

"It means that James isn't enough. He may be pretty- prettier than me even, but he is not a girl. He doesn't have soft skin, he doesn't have full breasts, he doesn't have hips or curves. But I do and I know that's what you want. So why don't you come over here and take it?" the obnoxious girl bit her lip sexily and Kendall blew out a puff of air before speaking.

"Mercedes. You are a complete bitch. I don't care that James isn't a girl- he's _better_. Better than you, better than the rest of the girls out there in the world, he's even better than the whole male population. There's no one in this world- fucking entire universe that could ever be better than James or who could capture my attention like he does. He's beautiful and wonderful and makes me happy better than you or any other girl could make me. I'm fine without breasts and pussies. I don't need that in my life. I've got James. _All _of him and that's never gonna change. Yes, I blew it when I slept with you but that was the hugest mistake of my life. I only want and need him. He's everything I want in life, okay? I'm never letting him go and you just need to accept that."

Kendall turned on his heel but before he could take one step, a body was thrown at him and eager soft lips were molding with his. Arms were tightly locked around his neck while legs were around his waist.

"I love you," James whispered with tears sliding down his face. "I love you so much." Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend glued to him like a koala.

Everyone around them were awwing which made James giggle. Mercedes was already gone in a dramatic huff but neither boys gived a shit. After pecking his boyfriend's face with kisses, James slowly slid down the blonde's body until his feet were back on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around Kendall's neck though and was still glued to him.

"Did you mean all of that?" the pretty boy sniffed and Kendall cupped his face smiling gently.

"Of course I did, James. I've always wanted you. Even though I made some god awful mistakes, you've always been the one for me. And I have you now. Never letting you go." the blonde swooped down and captured James' pouty lips sweetly. James let out a noise of content and pushed himself even more into Kendall. "Let's blow this party so I can blow something else." Kendall whispered hotly against his boyfriend's lips.

A blush spread over James' face and the blonde laughed before tucking some strands of hair behind the boy's ear. He grasped the side of James' pretty face gently and leaned forward until their noses were touching. With both of their eyes closed, Kendall said quietly, "And let me show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and want you and need you. Let me show you that I'm never letting you go again. Ever."

The brunette sniffed and nodded. "Y-yes. God, yes p-please."

"Baby, don't cry." Kendall pulled his boyfriend into his arms. "Please don't cry."

"H-home." James whispered. "Need you so bad right now, _please. _Need you inside, need to f-feel you in me, Kenny." James was trembling now and Kendall knew he was having an emotional panic attack. That's what Kendall called it at least. Whenever James remembered the time when he found his boyfriend tangled naked in their sheets with Mercedes (who had also been naked), he was never really the same. It took Kendall months of begging and pleading to get him to go back with him and even now, as they were together again for 3 months, James still had trust issues.

So whenever James thought of it, he'd freak out and start crying and Kendall would have to make love to him to show him that he truly did care, that he really did love him and was never going to let him go. He needed that assurance because damn kisses weren't enough. At least not now.

"Come on baby. Let's go." the blonde took James' hand and dragged him out of the Jennifer's house and to his car. When he got to the driver's side and got in, James already had his pants undone and sitting around his knees. Three fingers were deep inside his tight hole and he was moaning. Fuck, he was moaning so beautifully and fuck, it was making Kendall hard. Harder than he'd ever been.

"J-James, couldn't you have waited?"

The boy looked up at him with hurt eyes. "Y-you don't want me?"

What? Did they not just have a deep moment in the party where Kendall told him that he was all he wanted? Of course James was having his emotional attack so he wasn't thinking straight.

The blonde really wanted to kiss his boyfriend but he knew if he did, he'd never stop and would take him in the car right then and there. Even if they were parked down the street from the house with the party going on in it, he would really like a nice bed to make love to James on.

Well, that thought left the window when James cried, "Y-y-you don't!" and tried to get out the car. It was hard though with tears blurring his vision. It took Kendall three seconds to realize that he hadn't answered James so James had took it the wrong way. He reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm before pulling him back to him.

The pretty boy let out a squeak when he found himself in warm arms and a hot mouth sucking on his neck. "Back seat." Kendall whispered against his ear. "Now, baby." the blonde kissed James' lobe before giving him a gentle shove to the back. The boy complied and jumped back there immediately. Kendall locked the doors before jumping back in the back too.

James was already laying down, his fingers back in his hole and moving in and out of him. He was moaning again making Kendall bite his lip and his green eyes darken. "You are so beautiful." the blonde murmured as he took off his shirt. He let the shirt fall before slowly removing James' shirt. James whined when he had to slide his fingers out so Kendall could take his shirt off but they were quickly inserted back into him when he was able to.

Kendall moaned watching James finger himself as he shimmied out of his pants and underwear. He then pulled down James' pants and underwear all the way before throwing them to the floor. He knelt down beside James' legs and spread them apart a bit before nudging the boy's fingers away. "Shh..." he said softly to the boy when he whimpered before leaning down until his face was inches away from the puckered hole. Flicking out his tongue, Kendall gently rubbed the muscle over James' entrance making him cry out.

"K-Kendall!"

The blonde closed his eyes before wiggling his tongue into the hole. James arched off the seat with a high pitched moan and grabbed a fistfull of Kendall's blonde hair. He pushed his boyfriend's face further into his ass and panted. "F-fuck y-yes~!"

Kendall smiled and nipped the brunette's entrance before pulling away. "N-no, Kenny!" James whined and Kendall leaned down and kissed him, tongue sliding through those delicious plump lips and enter a sweet mouth.

"Shh, baby. I got you." he promised softly into James' mouth before moving away to spit in his hand and coat it on his throbbing dick. James' watched with blown owl eyes and licked his lips.

Kendall lined himself up before looking up at James. Said boy nodded frantically and the blonde grinned before slamming into the ring of tight and hot muscle, making James scream. The heat around his dick was scolding his whole body in a pleasurable way. His emerald eyes that were dark with love and lust roamed everywhere on the beautiful body below him. Really, James was the most beautiful human being alive. Breathtaking really. And he was all his.

Kendall broke out of his thoughts when James squeezed his ass cheeks together which made his dick get squeezed as well and he let out a moan. James was also slapping his chest while chanting breathlessly, "Move move move move move move." The blonde let out a chuckle before reeling his hips back and snapping them forward. His hips were already angled to his hazel eyed beauty's prostate so James let out a shriek of pleasure.

And he continued to shriek, whimper, moan, cry, sob, etc. as Kendall pounded into his ass, his sweet spot getting hit roughly each time. Tears streamed down James' face and Kendall leaned down and kissed them gently away as he hips moved fast against James'. Said boy raised his legs up in the air so Kendall could in deeper before grabbing the blonde's chin and yanking him forward into a passionate kiss.

The blonde's tongue immediately dominated James' sweet mouth making the pretty boy moan. The kiss turned dirty as their mix spit dribbled down both of their chins and Kendall began to practically chew and eat at his boyfriend's addicting lips. Soon, James had to throw his head back to breathe a bit and Kendall attacked his neck, suckling and biting the soft flesh until it turned a purple-ish blue color.

It all became too much for James and minutes later, after a dozen or more fast thrusts from Kendall and a wet lick to his neck, the boy was coming hard, splattering his and Kendall's chest with his seed. He screamed hoarsely, back arched off the seat for a few seconds before falling back down. It was only mere seconds later that the Kendall was filling him up with his own load, moaning James' name weakly before collapsing on his chest.

They were both breathing hard but Kendall still had the strength to lift his head up and stare into James' tired looking eyes and whisper, "I love you so much, James. I do. It's always going to be you, baby, I promise. I'm never letting you go. Ever. You're mine, okay?"

James nodded with a beautiful tired smile graced over his swollen lips. "I love you s-so much, Kendall." he whispered back and Kendall leaned forward to seal their lips together sweetly. James rested his hands on each side of Kendall's face gently and kissed back. "D-d-d-don't-" the brunette hiccuped against Kendall's mouth and said boy shook his head; he didn't need rocket science to figure out what James was meaning.

"Never, Jamie. Never ever again. Never," the blonde kissed his boyfriend's nose. "Ever," his two closed eyes. "Letting," lower lip. "You." top lip.

"Go." lips.

* * *

There you go! ^_^


End file.
